Girl At Home
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: Don't look at me you got a girl at home and everybody knows that. She just wished that he would stop looking at her because she and he both know that he has a girl at home. Based on a song Girl At Home by Taylor Swift.


**Young Justice: Girl At Home: One-Shot**

**Summary: Don't look at me you got a girl at home and everybody knows that. She just wished that he would stop looking at her because she and he both know that he has a girl at home. Based on a song Girl At Home by Taylor Swift. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice or the song Girl At Home by Taylor Swift.**

"He's still staring at you." Zatanna told Artemis Crock. Artemis looked over from where she was sitting at the bar and looked at him and rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her drink.

"Doesn't he know that he has a girl at home?" Artemis asked, rolling her eyes. Zatanna shrugged her shoulders and ran a hand through her black hair.

"It's not stopping him apparently." Zatanna said. Artemis scoffed. "Want me to call Dick?" She asked, holding up her phone in front of her. Artemis shook her head.

"Nah, I am a big girl. I can handle Wally West. I don't need his best friend helping." She told her. Zatanna sighed and put her phone away inside her purse and finished her last drink.

"If you say so. I am going to head home. You are going to be okay here?" Zatanna asked, glancing side-ways at the red head who was still staring at her best friend Artemis. Artemis waved her off.

"Sure, sure just go on home. I bet Dick is waiting for you." Artemis said with a smirk. Zatanna shook her head and laughed before leaving the bar stool and walked out of the bar but not just before glancing one last time at Wally West who was still staring at Artemis. Zatanna sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She muttered before disappearing.

"Can I have another drink?" Artemis asked, rising her glass. The bartender nodded and grabbed the glass from her.

"And that's on me." Artemis frowned when she heard Wally's voice next to her on the bar stool. "What's up Arty?"

Artemis scoffed and flipped her blonde ponytail. "Leave Wally." She told him, taking a drink from her new filled glass. Wally pouted.

"Ah, why? I just got here." He told her, running a hand through his red hair. Artemis rolled her eyes and turned her back towards him. He looked at her confused. "Why is your back towards me?"

"Because Wally, you have a girl at home remember? Leave me alone." Artemis said.

"So? Why does that have anything to do with anything?" Artemis shook her head and scoffed.

"Seriously West? I am not a dumb girl. I know what you are trying to do. That's why Zatanna was hesitant about leaving me alone. You have been staring at me all night and that's not cool because you have a girl at home probably waiting on you." Artemis crossed her arms and stared hard at him in the face. "And everyone knows that." She muttered the last part.

"Can't a guy talk to an old friend from high school?" Wally asked. Artemis scoffed and held out her hand. Wally stared at it.

"Give me your phone West." She ordered, waiting. Wally shrugged his shoulder and handed his phone to Artemis and then handed it back to him within a few minutes. "You just now lost my number. You better leave because I memorized your girlfriend's number and you probably don't want me to tell her that you are talking to other women." Wally stared at her with wide eyes. Artemis waved him off. "Shoo, shoo." Wally stumbled backwards and left the bar quickly. Artemis sighed. "That'll teach him."

**Author's Note: I had listened to this song like a lot of times today and this idea just came to me like magic. It has been awhile since I had written a one-shot of these two which I had hope that you guys liked it. I do not own the song by Taylor Swift. Review please! **

_Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that,  
Everybody knows that,  
Don't look at me,  
You've got a girl at home,  
And everybody knows that._

_I don't even know her,  
But I feel a responsibility,  
To do what's upstanding and right,  
It's kinda like a code, yeah,  
And you've been getting closer and closer,  
And crossing so many lines._


End file.
